Midsummer Night's Dream
by iceonthewing
Summary: It's like that second of night, right past midnight, when today is still not yesterday but it is not tomorrow either. Faberry. Femslash.


**Warning: Femslash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Wonderwall is a song by Oasis.**

**A/N: Not really. First Glee fic. Hope you guys like it and please leave your thoughts :)**

* * *

I sit in Brittany's Winnie the Pooh's blanket comfortably, not really listening to the conversation between the rest of the Glee club who are trying to decide what song they should sing next. Instead, I focus on the far-off fireworks some proud American is firing at the other side of the park and sigh contently.

"No way, I am not singing Lee Greenwood _again_. First time it was mandatory, now it's just too common," Kurt says from his spot next to Mercedes and Mike, his head on the diva's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, Dior is right, enough is enough," Santana agrees from somewhere in the shadows of the small grove next to them, where she disappeared with Brit a few minutes ago.

The rest of the Glee club agrees wholeheartedly and Artie pouts endearingly, Tina patting his head like a little child and giggling at his antics.

They all fell quite again, the only sound being the soft strumming of Puck's guitar and the remote crack of the fireworks. I take this moment to observe our little weird group. A jock, a gothic girl, a fashion obsessed gay boy, an ex-cheerleader thrown out of her home after getting pregnant just to give her baby away and being accepted by her mother again; all in a peaceful harmony with each other even though we couldn't be more different.

It's been a long year. We had the baby debacle, Vocal Adrenaline egging our members, best friends fighting, relationships breaking and after losing Regionals we all thought Glee club was over and with it, so was our friendship.

But now, with the feel of grass under our bodies and the beautiful view of Lima's night sky, all the problems had been left behind and all the worries and doubts saved for later, because after all, summer is a time to enjoy and just live. _Carpe Diem_ right?

A light giggling coming from the woods breaks me out of my reverie and I smirk to myself.

"Get a room!" I shout at the happy couple, making some of the people in the circle laugh.

"Shut it Q, you're just jealous."

I snort and out of the corner of my eye I see Puck craning his neck, trying to get a glimpse of the action taking place in the shadows of the trees.

I pick up a piece of a branch from the floor and throw it at him, hitting his guitar and eliciting an ugly sound.

"What the fuck, Q?" He cries, inspecting the damages of his beloved instrument.

"Stop being a moron, Puck. You know what happened last time Santana caught you in the middle of your voyeuristic actions," I remind him. A shudder runs over his body and I know he remembers.

I look back to the sky smirking. He really is a moron but, a good guy deep inside. He would have been a good dad; I'm sure he will be someday. I'm sure he will find a woman who would be able to tame and whip him and he will make her very happy. And I'm sure, that woman is not me.

I don't even know if I ever loved him, but when he said he did, I had to clear things. He understood, it wasn't easy at first, but he did, just like I knew he would.

It looks like they had finally agreed in a suitable song, or maybe it's just one of those things that just seem to come out of nowhere and click perfectly with them. Puck is playing the familiar chords of one of my favorite songs.

"_Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna_ _throw it back to you," _Puck's raspy voice sings_. "By now you should've somehow, realized what you gotta do."_

I close my eyes and bob my head, just enjoying the perfection of the moment.

"_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now."_ I hear Mercedes joining him and open my eyes. All my friends seem just as mesmerized as me with the halo of utter tranquility that's floating in the air.

I don't sing along, I feel like if I move a little bit too much, I'd break the spell. The midsummer cool breeze raises goosebumps in my arms and I shiver.

"_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding,__and all the lights that lead us there are blinding."_ Now half the circle is singing and beaming and I know, _I know_, this summer is going to be special.

Just then, Brittany and Santana appear, pinkies intertwined and sit on their spot next to me, snuggled together, the Latina singing softly in the blonde's ear.

"_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

Strangely enough, there's something missing. Something important, something that'd give the song the depht that it's lacking. Something that would make it perfect.

I scan the circle and immediately find it. The heart of Glee is not singing. The brunette is just sitting there, next to Tina and Artie, picking at the grass absently.

It's an outrage really, and I can't wrap my mind around of what I'm seeing. No one seems to notice, but looks like Rachel Berry is willingly refraining from joining the song. And when I think the night can't get more bizarre, she silently stands and walks away in the direction of the pond.

Curiosity and something else I don't care to analyze get the best of me and I stand to follow her. No one even bats an eye in my direction, too wrapped in the song to notice.

"_And all the roads that lead to you were winding, and all the lights that light the way are blinding."_ I make my way throw the few trees, the lyrics of the song and the sound of the guitar becoming a distant humming. _"There are many things that I would like to say to you__,__but_ _I don't know how."_

Rachel doesn't notice me at first. She is just sitting a few feet away from the pond, her hands behind her propping her up and I take my time to stare at her. Her face is stoic, not showing any emotion and the breeze is playing with her brown locks, making her look like she's a part of the nature surrounding her.

My feet finally move, the humid grass squashing under my flip flops and announcing my presence. But Rachel doesn't even flinch. I sit a couple of feet away from her and look ahead. I bend my knees and wrap my arms around them, trying to find what she's staring at so intently.

I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe about Finn, and how their thing never really worked. Or maybe about songs for Glee; she's always thinking about songs. I look at her briefly. No, Glee club is not her concern right now. Maybe she's thinking about how much pain I've caused her and how much she should hate me. I shift uncomfortably.

In the short distance, I hear our friends chatting animatedly, engaging in what looks like another argument about the next song they should perform. I glance at her, quickly turning my focus back to the water. But my eyes seem to work in their own accord because seconds later I look again.

"Are you going to keep doing that, or are you going to talk to me?" She finally says showing a little smile.

"Yeah…" I mumble, blushing lightly. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs and jerks her head to get her hair out of her face. "I was in need of some solitude."

"Oh." I say frowning. "I should leave th-"

Her laughter cut me off and I blush again.

"Quinn Fabray trying to please someone, I thought I would never see this day." She jokes, finally looking at me. "It's okay, you can stay."

Her eyes are dark and deep and I almost forget the conversation, but I quickly recover.

"Don't get used to it." I say trying to sound cold but I fail miserably.

We fall in a comfortable silence. There's a duck floating lazily near the shore and I briefly think of Brittany. Then I remember something.

"Why weren't you singing?"

She shows no sign that she heard me but, with the only sound being the rippling of the water and the never ending fireworks, I know she did.

"I didn't want to break the spell." Rachel whispers her confession, surprising me by my own thoughts being word by her.

"You felt it too?" She looks at me, waiting for me to continue. "The _magic_."

I use my fingers as quotation marks and she chuckles. I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah. I did."

The small diva sighs deeply before laying back in the grass. I look over my shoulder and find myself dazzled by the way her skins catches the moonlight. My eyes travel down her neck and over her not-so-hideous white shirt, the sliver of tan skin above her shorts and then a pair of long legs that seem to go for miles.

Even Quinn Fabray can admit that Rachel Berry doesn't look so bad when she dresses casually. I unconsciously lick my lips right before laying back next to her, our arms almost touching.

We both stare at the beautiful sky above us, the blanket of stars brighter than any other time of the year and I lose myself in thought again.

Tonight feels special. It feels different. It feels like the first day of the rest of my life, and practically, it is, but I mean it in a poetic way.

It's this nagging feeling in the pitch of my stomach. I know what it is, it's not new. I felt it for the first time the first day of high school, holding a slushie in my hand and two options in my mind. Throw it to the scared girl in front of me, or turn around and leave. I threw it - my life changed. That day, Quinn Fabray HBIC was born.

The second time I felt it was the day I lost my virginity. Do it or not, Fabray? Do it or not. I did it - my life changed. Nine months later, Beth was born.

But tonight it's different.

The nagging feeling is there, pushing me, tempting me. My skin is prickling, like my soul want to jump out of my body. My blood is pumping in my ears, in my throat, in the tips of my fingers. Adrenaline rushing through my veins like a drug, like I'm high on something. On life.

The stars are flickering, encouragingly, winking at me, like they know some secret. The water murmuring like a soundtrack: "_Do it_, _Fabray_" it says, again and again.

It's like God is watching me and only me in this moment, mocking me, waiting to see if I would. It's like the planets have aligned, like the world is going to explode, and it lies in wait for me to do it, to do something, _change_ something.

And I want to shout _"Do, what?"_ Because unlike the last two times, I'm at a loss. Because everything feels like a dream, but I know it's not and I don't want to screw it up. And I feel like asking the universe to give me some hint, some sign.

Or maybe I _do_ know and what I need is courage.

I turn my head, my heart hammering in my chest and I feel more alive than ever in my life.

I follow Rachel's profile with my eyes, stopping first at her eyes, still focused on the sky and I briefly wonder if she knows the name of any constellation. She probably does.

I stop again at her nose. She's always defending her nose, saying it gives character to her face, but I know she is really very insecure. I've never understood why, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

And finally I stop at her lips. Lips that look softer than velvet, shinning with what must be her lip-gloss and lightly parted. And it's like some sort of string has snapped, the floor has given away. It's like that second of night, right past midnight, when today is still not yesterday but it is not tomorrow either.

The moment.

And I swear I can feel _the change_ when I reach out to her, leaning on my elbow and I kiss her on those lips with no other warning. I swear I can hear the universe clapping and laughing, "woo-ing" and "aww-ing", because I did it again. I changed my life.

After a few seconds of shock, Rachel kisses me back. I smile into the kiss and deepen it and when she wraps her arms around my neck, I, for once, know that this change is going to be for the better.

I break the kiss first, looking deep into her eyes and she bites her lip.

"Quinn, wha-"

But right on cue, a loud crack followed by a bright light breaks in to the space cutting her off.

I turn my head to look and she gasps. The fireworks seem to be right above us and I stay like that, with my head on her shoulder, until I get bored and I turn to her again.

"Happy 4th of July." And then I kiss her like I've been doing it all my life and really, I know we have a lot to talk about and I have a lot to apologize for, but if the rest of my life starts today, I don't care about the other parts. I just hope she doesn't either.

* * *

**Have a good summer readers.**

**Reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
